Definition
by Ellina Humdrum
Summary: Day Brecher, one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, has more than a few secrets. It practically comes with the job. But perhaps the most important one of all is this: She's force sensitive. And no one can evade the attention of the First Order for long... Kylo Ren/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bar was crowded, and no one noticed the girl sitting in the corner.

She sat with her legs crossed, one hand casually resting on the gun beneath her cloak. Her eyes swept the room, surveying everyone and everything. She'd tucked her brown hair up underneath her hood, and her face was shrouded in shadow. Her free hand was drumming a quick rhythm on the table.

This was Day Brecher. And she was waiting for someone.

Day ground her teeth. As informants went, Roth had always been pretty reliable, but she suspected he might have been wrong when it came to tonight. Allenia wasn't coming to this bar. By choice, Day wouldn't have either.

Smoke clogged most of the air, and the band was playing a little louder than Day would have preferred. The bar itself was called _The Dancing Dragon_ , though Day had no idea why they'd picked anything so elegant. She'd already seen two puddles of vomit and one gunfight.

Allenia owed Day money. A hefty some of money, that she'd been due months ago, ever since Day had delivered her the treasure she'd found floating in that asteroid field. At the time of the bargain, Allenia had seemed trustworthy enough. She'd even let Day fuel up her ship and stock up her supplies.

Just as Day was about to give up, she saw a woman make her way through the door. Tall, curvy, wearing pants and shirt made out of a coarse black clothe. It was Allenia, all right. She'd have to make sure and thank Roth later.

She gave Allenia time to get settled at the bar before casually making her way over to the bar and sliding into the seat next to her. "Two juices, please." She told the bartender, who was a heavyset man with eight pairs of arms.

Allenia jumped in surprise, and turned around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Day. "Oh… its you." She said, and Day couldn't tell if her voice sounded angry or resigned.

"Yes, it's me." said Day lightly, paying the bartender and handing Allenia her drink. "The woman you owe 6,000 too. Did you think I'd forgotten?" Her hand tightened around the gun beneath her robe. "I never forget a debt, Alennia."

Allenia wouldn't meet Day's eyes. "I'll have the money for you soon."

"How soon?" Day kept her voice calm, but there was a thread of malice beneath it. "You were supposed to have it for me months ago. I'm not running a free operation here, Allenia. And I know what I got you wasn't cheap. Just one chest would be able to pay me back in full."

"I'll have it for you soon, alright?" Allenia's voice was petulant.

Day reached up and slapped Allenia hard across the face. Her sleeve slid back to show a green winding tattoo, though Day covered it again in an instant. Allenia jolted back, though there was no surprise in her face.

"Listen," Day demanded, finally allowing a bit of snarl into her tone, "I give you two weeks. Then, I find you, and you walk away with something much worse than a bruise."

"It won't be two weeks." Allenia admitted quietly, looking at the floor. "The treasure is gone. All my money is gone."

Day couldn't help it- she raised her eyebrows in shock. "Don't tell me you're a gambler, Allenia."

Allenia's cheeks flushed with fury. "No! My money, my treasure- it was all stolen in a raid by the First Order." She gestured to the clothes on her body. "This, my ship- this is all I have now."

"Fine." said Day, standing up. "I give you six months, for half of what you owe me."

She was out the bar before she had to take one more look at that pitiful woman's face.

Because Day knew exactly what it was like to have lost everything.

Allenia had shown up closer to dawn than to nightfall, but Day didn't give herself any time to sleep before taking off from the small moon. First of all, Allenia's home was relatively close to here, and if the First Order commonly found themselves in this system, than Day wanted no part in it.

Also, she had a meeting with a client in a few hours.

Her ship, a small stolen cargo ship, could be set to an autopilot, so Day left R9 to run the course and went to do some preparation. She needed to do a food inventory. Also, her next meeting was at a fancy upscale restaurant on the planet Coruscant, which would require a change of clothes.

She'd gotten the meeting through Lech, who ran most of her operations. She owed quite a bit to Lech, something he took no trouble in reminding her of. Lech took a lot of pleasure in owning one of the most sought-after bounty hunters in the galaxy. As for this new job, Day knew nothing about it except which restaurant and table she'd be going too. And that she'd be getting paid so much that getting more food wouldn't be a problem at all, even with the hefty percentage she'd have to pay Lech.

For her dress, she picked a long black sheath that had knives sewn into the lining. She'd be taking her gun with her, of course, but it was always a good idea to have a surprise weapon as well.

R9 got them to Coruscant in no time at all. The heart and capital of the republic, Day was here so often that she had her own spot in the ship bay and her own smaller ship for transportation throughout the buzzing city.

She left R9 to run diagnostics on the ship, and boarder her small skiff. She was looking for the _Castle on a Cloud_ , a restaurant she'd neither seen nor heard of. Lech had informed her that it was up on city central, so that was where she headed.

Day spent a lot of time alone, so it was always a bit of a shock to be back on Coruscant. The first few moments in the crowded skies always left her breathless, dizzy, and just a little bit giddy.

Once in city central, Day wondered how she had never noticed the _Castle on a Cloud_ before. It sat at the top of a tall building, and was made of gleaming white stone. There was a white veranda on which to park vehicles. Day took one of the only spots left.

Once inside, Day found herself in a tall dark room covered in drapes. Pillars separated her from the main dining area. A woman waited behind the counter. Day approached her.

"I'm here for the private Hunter room."

"Right this way, Miss." The woman led Day past the wide room and down a small, but ornate hallway. Day drew her cloak a little tighter around herself- it was pretty cold.

"Here we are, Ms. Brecher." Day didn't wonder how the woman knew her name, simply thanking her and opening the shiny wooden door.

The room was small, with a curtain distorting the image that lay beyond. Day could see the hazy image of a circular table, some food, and a figure. THe figure stood.

"You must be Day Brecher. Please, come in."

Day pushed her way through the curtain. With Lech, she had to assume each client he gave her was safe. To avoid a client was death. But that didn't stop her from being a little nervous, each and every time.

It was a man. A nondescript fellow, with dark skin and closely cropped hair. He was wearing a simple black suit, and appeared to be in his mid forties.

"Have a seat, Ms. Brecher." She sat down across from him, not yet removing her cloak.

"Lech said you'd remove your gun." The man busied himself in cutting up his chicken, but there was an edge beneath his voice. Day removed her pistol, and laid it on the table in front of her.

"You are Day Brecher, correct?" The man glanced up at her, his green eyes meeting hers.

"Yes." Day's voice was clear.

"Humph." The man went back to his chicken. "You're younger than we thought. But you match Lech's description. May I see your arms?"

Day removed her cloak. Her green tattoos, which covered her arms like vines, seemed to glow softly under the light.

The man nodded. "Well, then I suppose there's no point in wasting time."

Day leaned forward. "I completely agree."

Suddenly, there was a gun pressed against her forehead. "Then, by the power of the First Order, I command you to come with me."

 **A/N This is more of a teaser than a chapter, as my chapters are typically a little longer. But let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **-Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day swore, and lunged for her gun on the table.

The man got there first. But in the time that it took him to grab the gun, Day had two knives, long and glinting, in her hand.

"You so much as put your thumb over that trigger, and you'll find both these knives embedded in your throat." Day snarled.

"Oh, I'm sure that's true." The man laughed. "But killing me won't kill this operation. I wonder- would you stop the blast before it got to you? No, I doubt you're powerful enough for that."

Day felt cold seep through her entire body. She'd worked against the First Order before- she'd thought perhaps they were arresting her for that. But no. Somehow, this man knew her biggest secret.

Day threw her first knife. She didn't stop and see if she'd hit her mark. However, no blast came before she was out the door and running down that long hall.

The big room out front was exactly as she'd left it. However, this time, there was no one at the counter. Day debated yelling that there was a member of the First Order here. But she doubted that these people would believe her, and time was short.

Day had half expected her skiff to be gone. She was in the air immediately.

Day had been in chases before. But she'd always expected one, even planned for it. And she had no plan now. Luckily, Day's biggest strength was her ability to think on the spot.

If she was right, and these people knew her secret, than she had no guess to the number of people who could be here assisting in her arrest. As many as the First Order could get into Coruscant safely, she assumed. Anyone who had been watching from the _Castle on a Cloud_ wouldn't be able to track her now that she'd gotten swallowed up in the hub of people.

All instincts screamed at her to go straight to her ship. But if she did that, she'd be leading her pursuers there as well. No, she needed to lose her tail, and hopefully take a few down along the way.

Day took a sudden swerve and into a more quiet run between buildings. Just as she thought perhaps there was nobody following her, and that she truly had escaped them, she felt a blast ripple past her ear.

The man had been only a little right. For a younger Day, a naïve Day, stopping that blast might have been possible, at least for a few seconds.

But she hadn't used to force in years. How had they found her? That question kept repeating in her head.

All she had was one knife, and a small blaster with limited shots. Ten? Five? She'd stocked this skiff so long ago that she couldn't remember.

She sent a shot behind her, not looking to see if it had hit its mark. Then, she rolled off her skiff.

She fell only for a few seconds before landing on the flat roof of a building. Rolling up, she saw three people, two women and a man, dismounting from what looked like a rented taxi ship. They were dressed like civilians out on the town, in black suits. However, Day suspected they were storm troopers.

"You took the other ship down." The woman called out to her.

"I did?" Day's tone was deliberately jovial. "So I guess it's just the four of us, then."

"No." The man said. "More of us will come."

"I'll kill them too." Day called out.

The woman snarled, and pulled out a blaster. The man reached out, said something in her ear. She lowered it. "Come with us. This doesn't have to come to a fight."

"Oh," Day said, "I'm afraid it does."

She shot her blaster, hitting the man in the upper chest, almost at the shoulder. Not a killing blow, but it would slow him down. The two women took off running.

The one who hadn't talked reached Day first. She swung her fist at Day's head. Day ducked, and brought her elbow up under the woman's chin, leaving her dazed and reeling. Day didn't hesitate- she brought the handle of her knife down on the woman's skull, knocking her to the ground. Looking up, she saw the other woman racing in the direction of the taxi. Day gritted her teeth, preparing to throw the knife. She needed that ship.

But no. The woman, shooting a final look back at Day, jumped over the edge of the building.

Day ran, and looked down. If the woman had jumped into an awaiting ship or had truly fallen to her death, Day didn't know. She also knew she didn't have time to find out.

The inside of the taxi ship smelled sterile and clean. There was nothing inside to indicate that the ship had ever belonged to anybody else. Day surveyed the controls. They were standard, designed to let the ship do most of the work for you. Easy. It also would blend in rather nicely with the probable thousands milling around in the city.

Still, Day didn't relax as she jumped down off the taxi by the small door of her ship bay. The First Order never gave up. Would there be an air strike waiting for her in the sky? Thinking about how in the world she'd get out of that one, she opened the door.

And was greeted with three guns in her face.

A tall man stepped forward. He had red hair, slicked all the way back, and a pale, sallow face. When he smiled, it looked like a wound opening.

"Hello, Ms. Brecher. You exceeded our expectations. I must say, I'm impressed. Lech implied you would be much easier to catch."

"Lech always underestimated me." Day was terrified, but she worked very hard not to show it. She felt as if her heart would come right out of her chest, it was beating so hard. "Besides, I'm not caught yet." Day warned, taking an inventory of the situation. Three guns, held by masked storm troopers. 10 more troopers behind the man, all lined up. The man himself. Fighting her way out of this would be a personal best, but she'd done close.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are." The man smiled again, and Day looked away. "You know who I am, I presume?"

Day spat. "No." Actually, she knew it was General Hux, one of the leaders of the First Order who stood before her, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

The General's lip curled. "You'll know soon, girl."

"I'll let you kill me before I come with you." Day warned.

Hux nodded. "We suspected you might say that. Sadly, everyone here is under express orders not to kill you. I can't say the same for Margo Fletcher."

Day felt her heart skip a beat. She failed in sounding calm when she said "Margo Fletcher? That name means nothing to me."

"Your sister's name means nothing to you?" Hux raised a thin eyebrow. "Will the knowledge that ten storm troopers wait outside her home in Tatooine, waiting to here whether you've cooperated change that?" He smiled softly. "They can see in through the windows. Her son is up reading. A young boy. It would be a shame if he were to die. And your sister's blood, painting the floor, turning the sand red-"

"Stop!" Day yelled, and she was ashamed to here that she sounded close to crying. "What do you want?"

"As I've already said, for you to come with us." General Hux sounded none to thrilled with this.

"And?"

"The amount of people using the force in this Galaxy can be counted on one hand, Ms. Brecher. What do you think we'll do with you?"

"You'll have to kill me." Day's voice was leaden.

"Eventually, Ms. Brecher, eventually. But either we take you forcefully and kill Margo Fletcher and her family, or you come with us."

"That's not much of a choice, is it?"

"No." General Hux did not smile. "I suppose it is not."

Two storm troopers, wearing red bands one their arms, stepped forward and grabbed Day's shaking hands. She flinched at their touch, but that didn't stop them from yanking her arms behind her back and shackling her wrists with cuffs that seemed to hum softly. A third stepped forward with a crackling rod. Day felt a sharp pain in her arm and then-

Blackness.

When Day awoke, she was in a dark room with a pounding headache. It took her a few seconds for her to remember where she was. But then she was flailing about, trying desperately to escape. It was some animal instinct- she knew it was no good to struggle. She was on a table, and shackles went across her arms, legs, torso, and even her neck. It was very cold. The whole thing felt terribly claustrophobic. It was so dark that the ceiling could have been an inch from her nose, or as tall as a skyscraper above her.

She didn't think she'd been out very long. It felt like she was moving. Day knew where she was being taken- Starkiller Base . People said that if you saw Starkiller Base in the sky, there was no point in running. You were as good as dead.

Was Day as good as dead? Yes, probably. They would torture her, and maybe they might try to use her, but then they would undoubtedly kill her.

She could not have said how long she lay there. There was no way to tell time in this blackness but by the rhythm of your own breaths. Day contemplated an impossible dilemma. If she didn't escape, she was worse than dead. If she did, there was no way to know whether she could make it to Margo before the First Order killed her. Margo, who she had not seen in years. She'd almost killed Margo before. It wouldn't happen again. It would be ridiculous for the First Order to have a set up around Margo. If Day found herself near Tatooine, she couldn't hesitate. She would have to escape.

A door creaked open, and three storm troopers walked in.

"You will drop your guns." Day said weakly.

"Idiot girl." They were doing something behind her that she couldn't see. The light from the door hurt her eyes. She hadn't really expected her mind trick to work anyway- she was so out of practice.

Day felt her neck shackle lift, and the shackle around her chest. The cuffs around her feet and hands lifted out of the metal to become cuffs. She sat up. Day's back cried out in relief. Now that she was no longer encased in metal, she felt much warmer.

"Walk." The stormtrooper said in the same hard voice. The cuffs gave her very little way to do so- Day had to shuffle quickly, and she stumbled. She felt a gun pressed against her back. "Get up."

The light outside in the corridor was very bright. It took Day, blinking and stumbling along, a few seconds to adjust. She was surrounded by at least eight storm troopers. None of them were looking at her. They were in a long grey hall, the walls made of softly glinting metal.

They turned down another hall, and then another. Day fell a few more times. Finally, she was being shoved into a small ship. There was already another storm trooper at the controls. Nine of them, now. If it hadn't been for Margo, and her weakened state, Day probably could have taken these people.

Day began to feel as if she was drifting as she was led off the ship a few minute later. She'd been shackled down in the back, so she hadn't been able to see out the window. She'd known where they were though, the minute she'd stepped out into the cool, crisp air. She was at Starkiller base. She was in the heart of the First Order.

She didn't have time to enjoy the feeling of fresh air before she was being led down a long detention block. At the end was a big room, with several extra security panels and three guards. In the middle was a long chair.

That was where the storm troopers left Day, waiting. Waiting for what, she wasn't certain.

A/N. Hey everyone! I hope you liked this next installment. I had the dilemma of not knowing where to cut the chapter, and so it feels like the pacing might have been a little off this time. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, and special thanks to those who reviewed- Arabellea, A Word Smithy, Anon, harleyquinn87, Eternal Stargazer, Skylar Winchester, Guest, hazu23, and Elvira Silver. I love hearing feedback, and constructive criticism is critical to the writing process. I'm back in school now, but I think I should have another update up by next weekend at the latest. Next chapter- Day finally meets Kylo Ren, and gets a better idea of why she's there!


End file.
